Home To Him
by Cypher67
Summary: After months of being away, she came home again. Home to Him. But would he still be there for her? -JENDALL-


**Howdy y'all!**

**This is my first story in the BTR fandom, so don't be too harsh. It has been ages since I've written anything and I'm really trying to get back into it. This story was a request from my fellow BTR fangirl, Deborah.**

**So, Deborah, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything revolving around thel. if I did, things would go very differently, trust me on that.  
Any typos, grammatical errors or spelling mistakes are all my own making. My beta is asleep and it's hell trying to wake him up.**

**Cookies and hugs for reviews!**

* * *

**Home to Him**

She can only think of one thing. The entire flight back, the entire ride home. Home to Him. Dry mouth, sweaty hands, heart beating out of her chest. Close, so damn close. To him. Het foot was tapping impatiently inside of the big black limousine. Eyes, brown eyes staring out of a tinted window, unable to wait till they see Him.

The large car stopped in front of the building she had missed so much, but not as much as she had missed the people living inside. Not as much as she had missed him. Nervously, she got out, straightening the red flowered sundress she was wearing. A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled her suitcase behind her. Trembling on her feet she walked through the lobby and it was as if her life passed by in slow motion. People she knew greeted her with smiles and kind waves, and she returned them, polite as she was brought up, but she didn't really see who they were. She wanted to see him. The young woman was standing in front of the large windows looking out over the famous Palm Woods Pool. From outside, it was hard to look in, with the sun blocking the view and everything. But from the inside it was perfectly possible to see exactly what was happening outside. At a small table near the pool, she spotted Logan and Camille playing cards with Katie and her big brother. Kendall. Her Kendall. At least, he was her Kendall when she left him a few months ago. Seeing him there, carefree, not a worry on his mind, took her breath away. He waved a hand through his dark blonde hair and laughed the laugh she had longed to hear. She couldn't even begin to explain how much she had missed Kendall Knight. It was as if a part of her was left here when she had gone abroad. Every night she hoped her dreams would bring them back together; to the warm embrace of his arms around her small body; to the soft kisses he gave her when they were alone; to the smile only she got from him; but most of all she wanted to be back in his heart. They'd broken up when she left, because it would be unfair if one asked the other to wait. But nonetheless she hoped that she still held that special place. And it was time to find out. Her knees were weak and her hands trembled so bad it became nearly impossible to hold the door knob and twist it open. But she managed. She could do this. Hey, it had only been a few months, he'd remember her.

The girl stepped outside, heart beating louder and louder with each step she took. Five more and he'd see her. Her breath hitched, scared of his reaction; would he be happy to see her? Four more steps. What was she going to say? Was a simple _hi_ going to cut it? Three more. Oh god she was starting to hyperventilate. Two more steps. GET A GRIP WOMAN! One more. Crap. Kendall laughed about something Camille said, and in that motion, he lifted his head as his emerald eyes found hers. They widened in what must have been shock and his mouth was shaped in an 'O'. Out of nowhere, a girl walked past her and straight to Kendall, kissing him on the cheek and dropping down on a chair next to him. Her heart dropped, broke in a thousand pieces and froze. The smile that had formed around her lips faltered and the joy disappeared in her eyes. She was still looking at Kendall, and Kendall at her.

"Jo." He whispered right before she stormed off.

She should have known. She should have known that he would move on with his life. That was the main reason they'd broken up anyway. It was stupid of her to think they could just pick up where they left off before she left. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid. Jo ran through the lobby, well, speed walking was more the correct word, with her suitcase behind her. She took the elevator to the floor she used to live in, using her key to open the door to the apartment she used to live in, and would again, with her parents. Closing the door behind her, she dropped her bags somewhere she could reach and dropped against the wood.

"Damn it." She whispered, angry with herself. For months she'd been living in a dream, in memories of a life that wasn't hers anymore. She'd never given up hoping they could be together again. But somewhere deep inside, she always knew that he was going to move on eventually. Three years was a long time, and no one could have expected her to be back earlier. But now she was, and she found the missing piece of her heart. Yet, it hurt more than ever. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she realized she'd have to move on without him. Jo got up and paced through the apartment, trying to decide what to do. No matter what she did, her thoughts would always go back to Kendall. Her boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend. Her mind wandered to the night they lay on a blanket together, looking at the stars. Kendall had stroked her hair lightly as she leaned into him, she could hear his heartbeat and as he spoke, she heard the smile in his voice. She remembered the fast dates they were on, dancing and eating and doing everything they liked. She missed all that, she missed him. The actress wondered if he did those things with his new girlfriend now.

"You should have known. You should have known, Jo!" she muttered to herself as she raked her hands through her hair. Of course she should have known. Kendall was part of Big Time Rush, and Big Time Rush was famous now.

"Should have known what?" a soft voice asked. Shivers went through her body and goose bumps appeared on her arms. Her breath hitched as she recognized the beautiful voice. Without turning around she knew that Kendall would be standing at the door with his head slightly tilted and his arms alongside his tall frame, waiting for her to answer him.

"That you would have moved on with your life and that you would meet an amazing girl that makes your heart beat faster whenever you see her and that makes you weak in the knees and nervous when you're close, because you're just that amazing a person and everyone would fall in love with you. Because that's how I still feel about you." She said, but those words never left her lips. Jo stood frozen in the middle of the room.

"Jo, look at me." Kendall asked softly. Ever so slowly she turned to look at him, and just like before, the sight of him took her breath away. It wasn't just his handsome face or his tall body; it was his heart and the way he would smile at her. The way he'd chastise James or Carlos when they'd done something ridiculous, or the way his lips would try not to smile but fail altogether when Katie had discovered another way to annoy Bitters.

His eyes bore into his, reducing her to a puddle on the floor.

"You should have known what?" he asked again, still waiting for the answer she didn't really want to give him.

"That your life goes on, even without me in it. I should have known you'd meet someone else. You're a rockstar, Kendall, you've been on a world tour for crying out loud."  
Kendall took a step closer.

"You're handsome and intelligent and kind to everyone you meet. Who wouldn't want to be with you?"  
Another step in her direction.

" You can have five girls on every finger…"

"But there is only one girl in my heart. I don't care about the rest, all I want is you." His voice was a mere breath on her lips before he covered them with his own. Jo's eyes slid close, taken by surprise by the sudden touch of his mouth on hers. Kendall pulled back first, looking at her intently.

"But… I saw her…"

"That's Lucy. She's new at the Palm Woods, but there's nothing going on between us." Hearing him say those words loosened a knot in her chest, making her able to breathe again.

"I. Only. Want. You." He whispered, kissing her softly with every word.

"I have missed you so much." Jo wrapped her arms around Kendall's slim waist, pulling him to her. As his hands found their way to her hips, she kissed him again, more fervently this time. She wanted to make up for all the lost time they'd never get back again. Her fingers roamed over his back, over his hips, rediscovering his chest. Kendall held her in place, flush against his body, and it became impossible to determine where one ended and the other one began.

"When are your parents getting here?" Kendall whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and Jo smiled at him.

"Not until tomorrow afternoon. So we have tonight to ourselves." The singer pressed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

As Jo went to change into sweats and a tank top, Kendall chose a dvd. She watched her boyfriend wrestle with the remote control as he flipped his head. His eye caught hers again.

"Have I told you already you look beautiful?" he sighed. Jo shook her head, smile back in place.

"Well, you are. You are the most beautiful creature on the planet. Now come here." Jo crossed the distance between them and sat down next to him on the double bed, immediately leaning into his touch. Kendall put his arm around the girl, pulling her close. Kendall's long, slim fingers were tracing patterns on the bare skin of her arm and Jo couldn't help herself as she placed small kisses on Kendall's cheek, his jaw and his lips, nuzzling closer still. She needed to be as close to him as possible, and she didn't want to let go ever again. After months of being overseas, she was finally home.

Home to him.


End file.
